Qui Veut Gagner Des Gallions
by Kyra Black
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand le jeu tant apprécié des moldus se passe à Poudlard?
1. le commencement

Disclaimer: Harry et ses petits amis ne m'appartiennent pas du tout!

Nda(note de l'auteur pour les ignare ) :

M'en veuille pas pour les fautes d'orthographes…c'est pas trop mon truc

Pour ce qui est de cette fic, c'est une pure et simple connerie que moi et une amie avons eu l'idée de faire

Les actions sont écrites entre ( et ) et les pensées pas #

Bonne lecture

----------------------

_**Chapitre One :**_

Pourdlard fut décoré en l'occasion du jeu annuel « Qui veut gagner des gallions ? ».Seul les élèves de 6 et 7ème accompagné d'un professeur pouvaient y participés. Par groupe de deux ils étaient donc réparti de la sorte .Le jeu pu enfin commencé ce qui rendaient nerveux les élèves…

Kyra black( K.B) : _Bonjour élèves, professeurs et fugitifs…regarde meurtrier vers une certaine personneEn ce jour pour le jeu tant adoré « qui veut gagner de gallions ! »_

_Les participants vont maintenant se présentés!_

Sirius black(S.B) :_ Sirius Black, équipier de Malefoy, 35 ans (on va dire lol) Pas d'endroit fixe. Fugitif_

Severus Rogue (S.R):_ Severus Rogue, équiper de Mr Potter, 35 ans. Professeur de potion à Poudlard._

Rémus Lupin (R.L):_ Remuse Lupins, équipier de Nevile Londubat, 35 ans. Ex-porfesseur de Défense contre les forces du mal .Loup-Garou._

James Potter (J.P) :_ Ressusciter en location, équipier de Ron Weasley, mort âgé de 29 ans . Paradie ._

Peter Pettigrow(P.P) :_ Partisan de Vous Savez Qui, 35 ans, ayant doubler plusieurs fois. Equipier de Granger. _

Drago Malefoye (d.m) :_ Descendant de sang PUR contrairement à certaines dans cette salle , soutenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour tuer Potter .Appartient à la MAGNIFIQUE,GRANDISSIME GRANDEUR, ULTIME…(reçoit un regard meurtrier de la présentatrice) 17 ans, équipier de Black._

Harry Potter :_Harry Potter, héro de la guerre du bien contre le mal,17ans, élève de Gryffonior à Poudlard._

Nevile Londubat :_ Nevile Londubat, 17 ans…_

Ron Weasley :_Ron Weasley ou Weasmoche pour les méchants .The best friend of Harry Potter._

Hermione Granger:_ Meilleure élève des Gryffondor et de tout Poudlard…même regarde que la présentatrice à fait également à Malefoy hum… Hermione Granger, 17ans, ami de Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley._

K.B : Les participants enfin présenté vont pouvoir commencé la question qui vous permettra de venir vous asseoir en face de vous…Qui n'a pas compris les règles de ce jeu ci simple…

_N.L : pas moi…_

_R.W : Nan plus_

_P.P : c quoi le principe ?_

_(si vous étés dans le même cas qu'eux envoyer moi une review et je vous répondrez ainsi_

Kyra Black : Et nous revenons après une longue page de Pub !

_Eh vous savez pas qui c qui va allez en premier devant kyra heu !!! p je suis sadique ?moi ? nan nan voyons uu juste un peu _

_( grand sourire)_


	2. 2éme partie

NDA :

La derniere fois n' a pas afficher les trucs que je pensait donc les actions sont mises entre ( et )

K.B : Voilà la 2ème partie de cette émission et nous commençons comme toujours avec la question qui va déterminer qui va s'asseoir face à moi alors… (sort sa tite fiche)

Question : classer c'est 4 sorciers du plus fort au moins fort :

Voldemort

Nevile Londubat

Albus Dumbeldor

Harry Potter

(petite music pendant quelques minutes le temps que les gens réponde…)

La réponse était : 3) Albus Dumbeldor

Voldemort

4) Harry Potter

Nevile Londubat

Qui a correctement répondu ? éh bien ! Mr Potter a été le plus vite !

N.L : (pensée : c'est moi le plus fort ! question piège )

K.B : Mr Potter et Mr Rogue c'est vous les premiers (ils s'installent face a kyra)

Vous connaissez le principe de la tour des gallions…

Harry et rogue en même temps : naaaaaan

K.B : sa va être long… éh bien à chaque bonne réponse vous gagner des gallions

1ère question, complète cette phrase « Le seigneur des… »

a) agneaux b)anneaux c) collier d)jouet

Severus, c'est a vous de nous validez la réponse…

S.R : rogue pour vous salle …

K.B : la ferme avec vos cheveux tous gras, c'est deja assez dur de se retenir de ne pas vomir à cette odeur !

S.R :…b…

K.B: C'est là votre dernier mot ?

S.R : Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ??

K.B : pour tout dire, oui ! …Et c'est la bonne réponse !!Vous venez d'empoché 50 gallions

(petite musique « tadadadad »)

2ème question : Quel sortilège ne fait pas partie des sortilège impardonnable ?

Avada Kedavra b)Endoloris c)Accio d)Impero

H.P : c) accio !!

S.R : c'est moi qui valide alors fermez la Potter !!! c) accio…H.P : tricheur…

Kyra : 100 gallions pour vous et Mr Potter..

S.R : Les gallions sont à moi et rien qu'a moi!! H.P : NAN !!A MWA!!!

Quelques minutes après…

K.B :ON PEUT CONTINUE LA !!!?

S.R & H.P : oui oui (ils hochent positivement la tête)

K.B : bon ! 3eme question :

Comment s'appelle la chatte de Rusard ?

Hagrid b) Miss Teigne c) Tifauve d)Binnette

S.R: Miss Teigne, b!

K.B: confirmez-vous cette réponse ?

S.R : ouais !!

K.B : c'est la bonne réponse…(Kyra qui, apparament veut pas que Sevy gagne beaucoup de sous )

Si vous répondez correctement à cette question vous atteindrez le 1er pallier

Alors :

Les Trolls se lavent avec quoi ?

du savon b)de l'huile de foie de morues c)Dash (hj : On ne peut plus propre lol) d)Rien !

S.R : (marmone) du savon , ui c'est possible quoi qu'ils puent donc non…de l'huile de foies de morues c'est très probable, Dash, c'est une lessive et les troll ne lavent pas leur vêtements et rien bah faut se laver dans la vie ! (il reprend sa ton normale )

B ! de l'huilde de foies de morues

H.P : ROGUE !!! les trolls se lavent pas !!

S .R : laisse les grands parler Potter !

K.B est ce que c'est votre dernier mot ??

H.P : nan !!!

S.R: oui!

K.B : h é bien , si vous auriez écouté votre co-équipier vous seriez au 1 pallier ! Vous êtes venus avec rien et vous repartirez avec …rien !Au revoir

(Harry tout en marchant vers la sortie , insulte Rogue en le tapant de rage…)

K.B : bien…Passons à la question qu vous sélectionneras peut être …

Classez ces 4 animaux du plus dangereux au plus inoffensif :

a)Crabe de feu b)Acromantula c)Diablotin d) Centaure

Voilà pour se 2ème chapitre


End file.
